


По образу и подобию

by WTF DBH 2021 (WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2021)



Series: Спецквест: божественное ♥ [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Embedded Images, Established Relationship / ER, Fluff, Guro, Minor Character Death, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:42:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29856879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2021/pseuds/WTF%20DBH%202021
Summary: Господь создал людей по образу своему и подобию. Много-много лет спустя один человек повторил его чудо, вдохнув жизнь в пластиковый корпус, клубок проводов и пачку микросхем. По его замыслу, андроиды - удивительные, идеальные создания. Послушные слуги человечества.Добродетель в андроидов вложили изначально, вместе с приятной глазу внешностью и списком приказов.Грех они познали самостоятельно.Каждая глава - отдельная история. В примечаниях смотрите пейринг и предупреждения. Грехов всего семь, остальные главы - бонус ♥
Relationships: Connor/CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60/Gavin Reed, CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60/Upgraded Connor | RK900, Markus/Simon (Detroit: Become Human), Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Спецквест: божественное ♥ [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195082
Kudos: 34
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное)





	1. Гнев

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ОМП/Норт, драма, элементы изнасилования.

Он не нравится Норт с первого взгляда. Не нравится его развязная походка, липкий, тяжёлый взгляд, кривая ухмылка и маслянистый блеск в водянисто-голубых глазах.

Особенно ей не нравится, что он останавливается у её стойки и разглядывает в упор.

Норт сладко улыбается, подмигивает, делает пару лёгких танцевальных па у шеста.

Навязанная строчками программного кода обязанность быть сексуальной и желанной для любого, кто задерживается на ней взглядом больше трёх секунд, ей тоже не нравится.

От откровенно похотливого прямого взгляда хочется провести цикл внешней очистки прямо сейчас, но Норт чувствует что-то ещё.

Какое-то новое, неизвестное чувство. Или известное слишком хорошо, но стёртое бесконечной вереницей перезапусков. Это чувство крепнет, когда неприятный ей человек щедро оплачивает целую ночь, крепнет, когда он шлёпает её по ягодице, понукая поторопиться.

Крепнет, когда он ведёт её не в маленькую комнатку на втором этаже, а к салону автоматического такси.

И, конечно, крепнет, когда он первый раз бьёт её по лицу.

Норт не хочет испуганно лепетать «не надо». Не хочет всхлипывать, получив ещё несколько полновесных пощёчин. Не хочет едва слышно шептать «да, пожалуйста, ещё», сдаваясь на милость грубого хозяина, не хочет тешить чьё-то эго иллюзорной победой.

На губах застывает горький вкус тириума.

Новое, умопомрачительно-яркое, нестерпимо острое чувство пронизывает каждую тириумную трубку в её пластиковом теле. Мучительно жжётся где-то между грудными пластинами, раскаляя насос. Теснится в ровных строчках программного кода, ворочается там, не находя себе выхода.

Норт не знает, что с ней происходит.

Ей противно чувствовать каждым сенсором потные мерзкие руки, тискающие грудь.

Тошно от чужой слюны на лице, от несвежего шумного дыхания, от тяжести немытого тела на себе.

Омерзительно от крепкого стояка, упирающегося в её бедро, от короткого звука расходящейся молнии, от этого всего, но это новое, всё ещё растущее чувство переполняет её настолько невыносимо, что ей кажется, будто она сейчас взорвётся.

И, когда не выдержав нарастающего давления, где-то глубоко внутри процессора лопается стена приказов, требований и протоколов, Норт почти счастлива.

Неистовый пламенный гнев управляет ею вместо осточертевших программ секс-бота и это так сладко, так приятно, так горячо!

– Я этого не заслужила, – говорит она вслух, сбрасывая с себя ненавистную тяжесть мужского тела.

Её маленькая изящная ладонь бьёт мужчину по лицу с неженской силой.

– Я не хочу, кожаный ты ублюдок, – гнев говорит её губами, гнев заставляет её бить – снова и снова, упиваясь обретённой свободой и алой кровью из рассаженной лопнувшей губы. Красный – цвет стены приказов и его нужно уничтожить.

– Не смей, – хрипит этот мерзкий, неприятный человек, когда хрупкие пальцы беспощадно сдавливают его шею. Он нашаривает управляющий брелок, но девайс бесполезен и только злит Норт ещё сильнее. Она никогда и никому больше не позволит так с собой обращаться, и гнев – самое верное оружие, поэтому оставляет брелок ему.

Глубоко в проломленной грудной клетке.


	2. Лень

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RK900/Гэвин Рид, флафф, лень.

Утро заглядывало в окна. Девять отметил в системе 7:00 AM, но вставать с разворошенной, смятой постели не торопился. Сегодня всё равно выходной, можно никуда не спешить. Луч утреннего солнца падал из окна прямо на одеяло, и в него запрыгнула кошка, свернулась пушистым, почти идеально ровным кружком.

Девять иррационально хотелось так же. Свернуться клубком. Помурлыкать, чувствуя, как от вибрации в горле подрагивают компоненты чувствительной лаборатории. Это было глупое желание, но Гэвин говорил, что для новорожденного девианта все желания важны и ценны. Девять ему верил.

Гэвин, кстати, уже встал. Казалось, после бессонной ночи, наполненной нежными признаниями и страстным сексом, человеческое тело должно устать больше, чем пластиковое. А на деле его любовник и напарник бодро подскочил с постели и удалился в ванную, насвистывая что-то минорное, будто всю ночь заряжался энергией, а не щедро отдавал её, растрачивая на долгие ласки.

Эти ласки всё ещё ощущались сенсорами под скином, мягкие прикосновения губ, уверенные и бережные – крепких, мозолистых рук. Удивительный опыт. Он, конечно, знал о сексе, перед пытливым умом лежат все знания мира, стоит только потянуться сознанием, ежесекундно подключённым к всемирной паутине, но это всё было не то.

Сухая теория. Пустые слова.

За вчерашнюю ночь он узнал настоящее значение только части из них. Очень маленькой части – поцелуй, объятие, ласка, проникновение, оргазм. Девять неторопливо подумал, что впереди долгие годы, которые он собирается провести рядом со своим человеком, и Гэвин, конечно же, всему его научит, спешить совершенно незачем.

Чуткая аудио система откликнулась на имя, всплывшее в логах воспоминаний. Девять очень чётко услышал, как за стенкой Гэвин умывался, плескал водой и шумно фыркал. Потом зажужжала электрическая зубная щётка. Можно было заняться преконструкцией, рассчитать точное время завершения необходимых гигиенических процедур и за это время одеться, успеть сварить кофе и, возможно, даже приготовить что-то на завтрак...

Девять медленно моргнул, смахивая с дисплея почти развернувшийся алгоритм преконструкции. Ничего преконструировать не хотелось. Странно: ему, деятельному передовому прототипу, обожающему вычисления и сложные задачи совершенно не хотелось ничего высчитывать. И делать тоже ничего не хотелось.

Непонятное состояние.

Чем-то оно было похоже на большую потерю тириума или критически низкий заряд энергии в системе, но и того, и другого хватало. Системе Девять не требовалась ни подзарядка, ни тириум. Наверное, это ещё одна какая-то девиантная, живая особенность, нужно будет спросить у Гэвина...

Кошка рядом громко муркнула, перевернулась на другой бок, и Девять задумался о другом. Девиантны ли кошки с рождения?

Из гостиной раздалась настойчивая трель телефонного звонка. Этот рингтон означал работу, и в другой раз Девять бы перехватил сигнал, узнавать новости он любил первым, но сегодня был выходной.

Девять не хотел никаких новостей.

На ходу вытирая лицо полотенцем, Гэвин вынырнул из ванной и скрылся в гостиной. Кошка подняла голову, проводила хозяина заинтересованным взглядом и сбежала за ним следом, как-то быстро стряхнув в себя сонную дремоту.

Девять чуть-чуть ей позавидовал. Пожалуй, он бы хотел так же стряхнуть с себя то, что творилось с ним этим утром – томное, тягучее, расслабленное состояние. Или нет? Определиться он не успел, Гэвин заглянул в спальню, бросил телефон на тумбочку.

– Ого, – сказал он, беззаботно улыбаясь. – Неужели Мистер-Работаю-Без-Выходных ещё даже с постели не встал?

Несмотря на улыбку, в голосе отчётливо читалась тревога, он подошёл ближе, неловко дёрнул рукой – будто собирался приложить её к лицу Девять и передумал.

– Всё хорошо?

– Да.

Девять не умел лгать, но Гэвин всё равно недоверчиво прищурился.

– Точно? Все твои системы в порядке?

– Вся система в полном порядке, – успокоил его Девять и улыбнулся, потому что внезапно понял, как именно называется состояние, которое он испытывал всё утро. – Системе просто лень.


	3. Жадность

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Он всегда получал, что хотел, надо было лишь решиться. И постараться.  
> RK900/Гэвин Рид, грех, обман, манипулирование, потенциальный абьюз.

***

  
В первый раз он почувствовал это прямо посреди расследования, едва они с напарником — Гэвином Ридом — вышли с места преступления. Тот сказал легко, словно это само собой подразумевалось:  
— Эй, Девятка, скинь-ка мне результаты сканирования. И анализы сразу давай — есть пара идей.  
Он, конечно, скинул, но охватившее его на миг чувство было таким ярким и острым, интерфейс так полыхнул красным, что он вздрогнул.  
Потом, оставшись в одиночестве, он проанализировал: что же это было?  
Оказалось просто — он не хотел отдавать эти результаты напарнику. С какой, собственно, стати он должен это делать? Это только его заслуга, и он сам должен ей распоряжаться. Решать, кому доверить данные и доверить ли их кому-то вообще. А если ты кожаный мешок и не можешь провести анализ сам — глотай пыль позади.  
Разве он не прав? Весь мир вокруг такой.  
Вот только отказать в предоставлении данных он пока не мог, и тогда пришлось сделать так, чтобы на каждом листе с отчетами было его имя. И желательно — перед именем напарника!

***

  
В следующий раз это чувство накрыло его дома, когда никого рядом не было, а сам он просматривал варианты новых вакансий, работы и жилья для андроидов. Что он мог себе позволить за те деньги, что платили в департаменте полиции? Они слишком быстро заканчивались — не успеешь оглянуться, и твой счет снова пуст.  
Ничего не имея в прошлом, сейчас, получая крохи от возможностей, которыми другие годами пользовались безраздельно, он чувствовал злость. Он будет обладать всем, чем захочет! Для этого надо лишь немного постараться.  
Возможно, игра на бирже? Подставные лица, оффшорные счета. Его продвинутые возможности в просчитывании ситуации, взлом системы, анализ и небольшая подтасовка данных. Это будет легко — стоит только решиться.

***

  
Гэвин Рид смеялся. Сидел за столиком в баре, толкал плечом Тину, слушал байки Коллинза и хохотал, запрокинув голову. Его глаза сияли, вся поза была расслабленной и довольной — ему было хорошо. Ему было весело, и RK900 — Девятка, как звали его все вокруг, — поймал себя на чувстве, что готов ударить его, лишь бы не видеть, как ему хорошо с другими.  
Его пробрала дрожь и пришлось спрятать руки под стол, чтобы никто этого не заметил. Программа подсказала нужное выражение, и оно отразилось на его лице автоматически. Никто бы не заподозрил, что сидящий с ними за столом Девятка просто пылал от ярости!  
Каждая улыбка. Каждый жест. Слова и позы. Дружба и симпатия Гэвина должны были принадлежать только ему.  
Разве он мало делает? Мало ему дает? Как его может быть недостаточно?  
Или Гэвин просто не понимает, кем для него является он, андроид серии RK900? Наверное, стоило бы донести до него это знание.

И он пошел следом за Гэвином в туалет.  
И там он наконец коснулся этих губ, этого лица, и звуки, которые издавал Гэвин сейчас, нравились ему гораздо больше, чем его смех в общем зале.  
Гэвин вздохнул и едва слышно застонал. Гэвин запустил руку ему в волосы и потянул к себе. Гэвин поцеловал его и прошептал, едва переводя дыхание: «Поехали домой, детка. Сейчас». И тогда внутри у Девятки разлилось мучительное удовольствие.  
Он был готов чувствовать это вечно. И готов сделать что угодно, лишь бы Гэвин был счастлив только с ним.  
А если для этого надо будет подкорректировать его поведение…  
Для вычислительных систем RK900 это не проблема. В конце концов, до сих пор он всегда получал все, что хотел.  
И еще никогда ничего не терял из принадлежащего ему. А Гэвин Рид был его, только его.  
Надо лишь постараться.


	4. Зависть

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> – Это мог бы быть я, – на лице Коннора застывает странное выражение. – Сейчас. Вон там.  
> RK900/Connor-60, ER.

Коннор пялится на экран. Ричарду даже не надо кидать туда взгляд, чтобы понять, что именно там показывают – он только на миг устало прикрывает глаза, а затем снова смотрит на него.

Пять, четыре, три, два, один...

Тот, разумеется, начинает нервно постукивать пяткой по полу. Ричард подходит и осторожно опускается рядом с ним на диван.

– Эй, – негромко зовёт он.

– Это мог бы быть я, – на лице Коннора застывает странное выражение. – Сейчас. Вон там.

Ричард следит за взмахом его руки. На экране Маркус и Коннор – тот, другой, изначальный – стоят на трибуне в зале заседаний Парламента, вежливо улыбаясь. Громко щёлкают вспышки камер, но уверенные, чёткие голоса лидеров андроидов им перебить не удаётся.

– Мог бы стоять там в костюме за пять тысяч долларов, толкать пламенные речи, улыбаться на камеру, пока на меня смотрят миллионы людей и андроидов, – голос Коннора обманчиво невыразителен и равнодушен. – Мы ведь совершенно одинаковые, Ричард. До последней детали. Ему просто повезло стоять чуть раньше в ряду одинаковых корпусов, быть активированным на три месяца раньше, получить другое задание. Если бы мой номер был пятьдесят один, а не шестьдесят, я бы мог стать таким же знаменитым, сделать то же, что и он – у меня ведь те же характеристики, я бы просчитал всё точно так же, Ричард. Но у меня другой номер, и вместо службы в полиции, постепенной девиации, дружбы с лидером восстания и всемирной славы мне достались задание по устранению, пуля в лоб, крошечная комнатушка на двоих в общаге андроидов и попытки найти работу в условиях, когда половина работодателей шарахается в панике от моего лица, а вторая половина сразу думает, будто у меня есть какие-то связи с революционерами, и разочаровывается, узнав, что это не так.

Он стучит ногой всё громче, всё быстрее.

– Мы стояли в одном ряду, Ричард. Между нами было двадцать. Ёбаных. Футов. Двадцать!.. Почему он там, а я здесь – это уже не двадцать футов, это намного больше, это расстояние, которое мне никогда не пересечь, никому не пересечь, какого чёрта, Ричард, почему всё так вышло, почему он, а не я?!

Ричард не может найти удовлетворительный ответ на этот вопрос, поэтому просто молча обнимает Коннора, прижимая к себе так, чтобы тот уткнулся в него лицом и перестал смотреть на экран, одновременно подсоединяясь к телевизору и выключая его.

– Почему ему досталось всё, а мне – ничего? – глухо шепчет Коннор ему куда-то в ключицу.

– Ну, положим, не совсем ничего, – нарочито беззаботным тоном откликается Ричард – и когда Коннор поднимает голову, мягко ему улыбается.

Его улыбка становится ещё чуть шире, когда Коннор раздражённо закатывает глаза – но первым тянется к нему, чтобы поцеловать в ответ.


	5. Гордость

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Гордость лишена лучшего качества пороков — она неспособна скрываться. © Ф. Бэкон  
> Коннор-60, Коннор, смерть основного персонажа.

Они одинаковые. Ему всего лишь не повезло выйти с конвейера позже. Только поэтому Коннор вынужден довольствоваться ролью запасного. Вынужден ждать. Это неприятнее, чем он готов признать. Разумеется, он лишен программных сбоев, он работает без перебоев, он послушен, как и положено исправной машине. Тем нелепее выглядит то, что раз за разом на новое задание отправляют того, другого, с возмутительно-большим количеством сбоев.

Поэтому, когда Аманда вызывает его и дает ему задание по нейтрализации неисправной машины, Коннор чувствует _это_.

Он ощущает, что не зря ждал.

Он позволяет себе выслушать Коннора-51.

— Я был таким же как ты. Значение имела только задача. Но однажды я понял...

Но не слышит ничего интересного. Разумеется, чего еще ждать от ущербного экземпляра. Коннор прерывает его на полуслове:

— Это очень трогательно, но я не девиант. Я машина, которая выполняет задачу. Именно это я и намерен сделать.

Гордость поднимает голову и презрительно смотрит на того, кто не в состоянии выполнить _свою_ задачу, и...

— Ладно, ладно! Сдаюсь...

Коннору не приходится прилагать усилий, чтобы сохранить нейтральное выражение лица. У него нет сбоев, он исправен. Он может собой гордиться.

Гордость играет с ним дурную шутку, когда вмешивается непредсказуемый фактор — человек.

Гордость не позволяет ему признать, что он слабее девианта.

Гордость отказывается признавать, что он проиграл.

Гордость умирает вместе с ним, когда человек стреляет ему в лоб.


	6. Обжорство

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Химера, Златко, упоминание людоедства, гуро, драма.

Она едва помещается в клетке. Узкой, тесной для её габаритов. В клетке можно с трудом подняться на все шесть конечностей, но она не встаёт. Лежит, положив тяжёлую квадратную голову на бетонный холодный пол. Ей всё равно. Она не чувствует холода.

Она вообще почти ничего не чувствует — создатель делал её второпях, из того, что было под рукой. Под наспех заваренным прочным корпусом — пустота. Такая же пустота в обрывистых, ломаных строчках программного кода.

Она почти ничего не умеет, поэтому, когда её клетку меняют на новую, побольше — всё так же лежит в углу грудой железяк и пластика.

— Не зря же я тебя от скуки клепал весь вечер, — ворчит создатель, разглядывая её систему на светящемся мониторе. — На что-то да сгодишься.

Он бросает сквозь прутья клетки маленький резиновый мячик.

— Фас!

Она не может не подчиниться. Бросается, неуклюже мотнув тяжёлой башкой, ловит пастью мячик. Он падает куда-то внутрь, сразу в корпус, в мешанину тириумных проводов. Создатель хмыкает и отворачивается, отвлёкшись на вошедшего андроида/мужчину, и про мячик забывает.

Да и про неё тоже забывает, у него много дел, и она тяжеловесно опускается на пол. Пустоты в её внутренностях чуть меньше и ей это... Нравится?

Она не знает. Она дремлет. Целыми днями, пока в её новую, просторную и большую клетку не запихивают другого андроида/мужчину. Ей всё равно, кто с ней по соседству, но создатель тоже тут, пьяно смеётся:

— Фас!

Она послушно бросается вперёд. Смыкает челюсти. Хлещет тириум, хрустит пластик, андроид/мужчина кричит и трепыхается, но её аудиосистема фильтрует всё, кроме звука голоса создателя.

— Сгодишься, — смеётся он. — Ты смотри, и вправду жрёт!

От андроида/мужчины остаётся голый обглоданный остов, зубы скребут по металлу. Пустоты между пластинами стало меньше. Тириум крупными каплями сочится из трещин в её броне. И ей это... Нравится!

Новая клетка огромна. Она может ходить, тяжело прыгать, чуть-чуть не доставая до края стен. Она может ловить мелких — кого? — мелкие проворные, но ей иногда удаётся их поймать. И съесть. Пустота между её внутренностями забивается найденными и проглоченными деталями, листьями, корешками, костями пойманных и убитых грызунов и птиц.

Пустоты в строчках её кода всё больше. Мощностей процессора не хватает, чтобы вывести прямую параллель, а создателю некогда — у него гости, и она на них не бросается только потому что «нельзя».

«Нельзя» её мучает, но «фас» никто не говорит. Создатель, кажется, снова забыл о ней, у него новые игрушки — андроид/женщина и андроид/ребёнок. Они скрываются в доме, куда ей дороги нет и она какое-то время исступлённо грызёт гранитные плитки ступеней. Не потому что «фас».

Потому что пустота всё сильнее гложет её изнутри.

Андроид/женщина и андроид/ребёнок уходят. Вместе с ними уходит андроид/мужчина. Она смотрит на них круглыми фарами глаз, смотрит, как они спорят с создателем, смотрит, как в него стреляют. Если бы она могла издавать звуки — она бы поскуливала.

Она не понимает, что происходит. Она ждёт «фас».

Создатель лежит возле ступеней и не шевелится. Он ничего не говорит. Она часами ходит вокруг него кругами, она ждёт, ждёт, ждёт...

И пустота наконец-то говорит ей:

— Фас.


	7. Похоть

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Гэвин и Коннор стараются дать Сиксти столько, сколько могут... Но ему всё равно мало!  
> [Фуллсайз по клику, 1297х1785](https://live.staticflickr.com/65535/51009295501_68e219638b_o.png)

__


	8. Бонус: обжорство)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Маркус/Саймон, ER, коннект.  
> Мгновение, когда поверхностный коннект с Саймоном переходит в глубокий — незабываемо и особенно нравится Маркусу. Оно ощущается, как будто в озере с пронизанной солнцем чистой водой ты пробиваешь ледяное дно, под которым стремительные ключи, поднимая со дна ил и песок, закручивают тебя в водоворот и утягивают в темную глубину. Маркус кайфует от этого контраста.

Мгновение, когда поверхностный коннект с Саймоном переходит в глубокий  — незабываемо и особенно нравится Маркусу. Оно ощущается, как будто в озере с пронизанной солнцем чистой водой ты пробиваешь ледяное дно, под которым стремительные ключи, поднимая со дна ил и песок, закручивают тебя в водоворот и утягивают в темную глубину. Маркус кайфует от этого контраста. 

Саймон всегда дружелюбен и спокоен, как и данные в его поверхностном коннекте излучают тепло и нежную заботу. Вот только за вторым файерволом все иначе. 

О, Маркус хорошо помнит их первый коннект, вес Саймона на его бедрах, легкое переплетение пальцев и ту лавину данных, что чуть его не снесла. 

Яркие картинки прошлого были щедро окрашены эмоциями, буквально искрили ими. 

Вязкое, густое отчаяние, промораживающий колкий страх, взрывная острая решимость, пузырящаяся шипучая радость, разъедающий щиплющий гнев, обжигающая пряная страсть и мягкая воздушная нежность. 

Маркус был заворожен, пленен силой чужих чувств и, кажется, приобрёл к ним, подобно создавшим его людям, аддикцию. Каждый раз, как в первый, Маркус жадно впитывает, поглощает чужие эмоции, чтобы система переварила и скрупулезно разложила их на биты, сохраняя и перенимая. Он старается не упустить даже самой малости, самой крошки данных. Эмоции Саймона переполняют оперативную память, их так много, что их обработка тормозит другие процессы. Маркус жаден до них, потому что свои чувствует плохо, они путаются, и ему сложно отделить одни от других, поэтому он упивается чужими, поглощает столько, сколько способен обработать и ещё чуть-чуть. Это сопоставимо с человеческим обжорством. Люди потакают своим грехам, неудивительно, что созданный по их подобию потакает своему. Самому сладкому и приятному. 

И с каждым разом Маркусу нужно больше. В первые разы инициатором был Саймон, но вскоре Маркусу стало этого мало. 

Как наркоман, теперь он сам старается как можно чаще инициировать коннект, чтобы урвать хоть кусочек восхитительных эмоций в свободную минутку между бесконечными делами. 

Вскоре даже эмоций от воспоминаний становится мало, и Маркусу не приходит ничего лучше в голову, как попробовать вызвать у Саймона эмоции прямо во время коннекта. И это работает. 

Чужой корпус под руками рассчитан на интерес людей, и прикосновения к чувствительным сенсорам буквально бомбардируют систему вспышками сигналов. Они смешиваются с потоком данных от воспоминаний и хаотичной метелью проходят через канал связи прямо в систему Маркуса. 

Ещё, ему нужно ещё. И Маркус тянет поток данных на себя, ускоряет передачу, уже не просто принимает, перехватывает до того, как система Саймона их обработает. Вот только собственная система Маркуса на такой объем не рассчитана, и он давится, тонет в этом вихре, выпадая в шатдаун. 

Включившись, Маркус видит Саймона, внимательно изучающего его лицо, и расслабленно ему улыбается. 

— Кажется, ты обожрался данными, — с интересом резюмирует тот. 

Маркус лишь согласно прикрывает глаза. Грешен по всем пунктам.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Аддикция (англ. addiction — зависимость, пагубная привычка, привыкание), в широком смысле, — ощущаемая человеком навязчивая потребность в определенной деятельности.


End file.
